Trapped Between Rainbow
by MeguMonster
Summary: No one realized how it came to this. How the hell he ended up in don't-know-who's room with his hand shoved between Kagami Taiga's willingly open legs, while his other team members was in the next room with only a few centimeters width fusuma blocking him from view and Akashi still juggling his beloved scissors. He was trapped.


**A/N:** Don't know what crawled inside my brain and decided to stay and be comfortable there in the first time of the morning. It all just came up suddenly when I woke up heard a water pouring from a faucet in the bathroom... I just suddenly typed all of this on my phone, when I already know that my English isn't too good, and I'm not too sensitive about grammar. So, if you happen to find any mistakes, please do tell me. I will gladly edit it for you.

**Pairing: **Aomine x Kagami, hint of Kuroko x Kagami (yep, in that order)

**Summary:** No one realized how it came to this. How the hell he ended up in don't-know-who's room with his hand shoved between Kagami Taiga's willingly open legs, while his other team members was in the next room with only a few centimeters width fusuma blocking him from view and Akashi still juggling his beloved scissors. He was trapped.

**Warnings:** Boy x boy smut, bad attempt at humor, typos and stupid grammar.

**Disclaimer:** Well... it wouldn't be a FANfiction if I own Kuroko no Basket, right?

.

.

**Trapped Between Rainbow**

.

.

No one realized how it came to this.

He was Aomine Daiki for god's sake. He had a high tolerance for alcohol, so he believed his little drinking contest with that loud mouthed Wakamatsu wouldn't make him _that_ wasted. Only a little tipsy. He could still walk straight, he still knew the differences between a wall and a window, and he still recognized who's head who had _this_ or _that_ colour with all the rainbows swimming on his eyes.

But, pray tell how he was ended up in _this_ kind of situation?

He was breathing hard, sweats glistening on his dark skin with the black yukata didn't do it's justice anymore, a little pink on his cheeks, eyes slightly glossy because of the heat that he could feel burned all over his body, and that tightening—twitching on his lower part... He also could feel his lust filled dark-blue eyes threw a heated stare towards the red ones that also did the same towards him. Although the red ones more wet with tears running down a tan cheek. The body that almost has the same curves as his own was sprawled lewdly beneath him, the yellow yukata open up, presenting a broad chest that moved in tone with a harsh breathing for his hungry eyes to see. Red hair was a mess on the ruffled futon, waiting for him to tame, to grab, and caressed it.

All in all, Kagami Taiga looks so delicious, ready for him to took advantage on and did whatever he wanted to the redhead, messing him up.

But then again, how the hell he ended up in don't-know-who's room with his hand shoved between the said redhead's willingly open legs, while another Seirin's members was right in the next room at the right, his former team a.k.a the Generation of Miracles in another left (with Akashi still juggling his beloved scissors, he believed), and his own team—the Touou Academy—in the opposite one. All with only a few centimeters width fusuma blocking him from view.

He was trapped. But his dick doesn't seem to care, because it was screaming to him to hurry the fuck up with all the necessary preps, and just shoved it inside Kagami's tight hot channel.

And he did just that.

With a lightning speed he pulled his fingers, making Kagami whimpered because of the empty feeling he suddenly felt, and Aomine smirked before he dove his dick inside to the hilt without any warning, replacing his fingers.

With how his eyes rounded, Kagami would have screamed like a girl in horror movie if Aomine didn't smacked their lips together.

_Shit! Shit!Shit!Shit! FUCK!_, how tight, slippery, and moist Kagami's inside made Aomine couldn't stop cursing inside his head until his seventh generation born. **If** he could find a way to make it possible for a man to be pregnant, that is. _Shiiiiiit, this is a hundred times better than just jerking around with Mai's poster or fucking a random girls_. It was fit him like a glove.

And Aomine felt like he would cum if he move now with the way Kagami's inside walls clenching and unclenching around his dick, as if the redhead was torn between sucked him deeper, or shoved him out because of the burning feeling that surrounded his ass.

Aomine was aware that he was tearing something inside Kagami, but from the wetness he felt around his dick, it wasn't that bad actually. Besides, when Aomine was sure Kagami wouldn't screaming at him and he moved his lips away from the redhead's inviting lips, a moan of pleasure could be heard.

Damn Kagami Taiga with his cuteness mixed with sexiness, his red eyes looked up at him with such adore and lust swirling inside, wordlessly begging him to devour him slowly and consume him wholely. Never before Aomine saw that kind of submissive look from the Seirin's ace. He felt like he was just hit a jackpot.

Tetsu would surely kill him if he know his beloved light was choosing him. That small guy was always a possessive bastard and a mad murderer when something—or rather, _someone_—made him angry.

But, if he really would get killed by tasting the heaven named Kagami Taiga's ass, he sure it was worth it.

"Oi, Taiga,"

His rough voice sounded between harsh pants and groans.

Kagami's eyes which was closed for a moment to took a breath, now opened again and looked at him with a little question mark, waiting for him to continue.

"If I can get past this night in one piece, will you go out with me?"

Aomine was tempted to laugh when the truth behind his question finally sunk in in Kagami's thick head. The redhead looked so flustered, like he would die from embarrassment, and in the same time looked so pale like someone just told him he needed to cut off his dick because of some disease.

Kagami's eyes was centered past Aomine's shoulder, like there was a black hole ready to sucked them in painfully. But, from how intense the burn was felt on his back, Aomine knew, he was the one who would feel the pain.

A shriek, "Oh my god, Daichan, you hentai!", made Aomine groaned out loud and buried his nose in between Kagami's shoulder and neck. From there he could feel Kagami was trembling but in the same time, struck frozen in the place. The red head now was red all over.

"Aomine-kun,"

Tetsu's low voice was like a razor tinted poison cutting across his skin slowly, made it prickle with an uncomfortable feeling.

_And that was an understatement_.

"You have 5 seconds to explain why you have your dick inside Kagami-kun."

Somehow Aomine could tell a word "MY Kagami" was floating around Tetsu's _demand_.

Aomine groaned.

Kagami sputtered and became more red.

Now, if only he could find a time for him and Kagami to go on leave to the onsen without any interference from his nosy friends, he doesn't mind to die and be resurrected again.

.

.

**So random and short, ne?**


End file.
